Kick One Shots
by Brisbane Harrinator
Summary: Just some one shots about Jack and Kim.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! These are just some one shots about Jack and Kim. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack walked through the Seaford High School, confused. He had no idea where he was, he wanted to go to the cafeteria, but instead, found himself walking into a sex ed lesson (that will definitely come back to haunt him). Even though it was his first day, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"Crap." A feminie voice groaned. Jack spun around and saw a pretty girl with blond hair at her opened locker looking at the books which were spread all around her on the floor. Jack walked up to her.

"Need help?" Jack asked the pretty girl, she faced around and Jack got to see her properly. She had electric blue eyes and long black eyelashes.

"Thanks." The mystery girl muttered while ducking down to grab her books with Jack's aid. Jack turned over the first book that made contact with his tanned fingertips, _Advance Chemistry, Basic Elements and Purposes_. _Girl's got a brain _Jack thought putting the book back neatly in the girl's locker. 15 minutes of picking up textbooks and chucking out old papers and mystery girl's locker was as clean as it could be.

"Thanks new kid." The mystery girl smiled. Jack was taken back.

"How did you know I was knew?" Jack asked

"You still have that new guy smell." Mystery girl replied and Jack smelt his shirt. Jack was confused, his shirt smelt like vanilla, he didn't know that was the new person smell.

"Oh, well I'm Jack." Jack said extending out his arm.

"Kim." Mystery Gi- Kim said shaking Jack's extended arm.

"Could you help me?" Jack asked. He knew it sounded childish but he was just so damn hungry, like every normal guy his age.

"No I will not do your homework." Kim replied bitterly.

"No, I was uh wondering if you could point to me which direction the cafeteria is." Jack said looking at the tiled ground beneath him.

"I was heading over there too, I'll show you." Kim nodded walking in the direction of the cafeteria, apple in hand, with Jack following her.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! If you have any ideas don't be afraid to send them in (I'll make sure you get recognition). Review!**

**Until next time,**

**-Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I didn't have my laptop for the last 2 weeks. Oh and I've rated it M just in case something happens. Thanks to all who reviewd and keep on reviewing everyone! Anyways here's your chapter!**

* * *

"So Kim, How's Jack?" Grace teased, as she sat down next to the vacant seat next to Kim at their usual lunch table, while Kim turned beetroot red quicker than a heartbeat. So Kim liked her best friend Jack, sue her.

"Shut up." Kim whines while Grace laughed. She thought it was cute that her best friend liked Jack.

"Oh shoot here he comes." Kim said and she started talking a little too loudly, "So Brody then said 'I miss you Kim, I want one more chance.' and I was like 'Puh-lease.'" Jack came to a sudden halt, just a couple steps away from our table. Grace instantly knew that Kim was trying to make Jack jealous, maybe it worked since he had a pained expression on his face which Grace was sure that Jack could've easily hidden if Kim was looking. In Kim's defence, she never knew where she stood with Jack; one minute he would act all flirty around her and say she's beautiful, and the next minute, he's talking about how Donna Tobin has the best legs in the school. So one day Kim had enough and decided that she wanted to know Jack's feelings about her once and for all. But Kim had to admit, he was damn good at hiding his feelings, whenever she attempted to make him jealous he just kept a calm face and didn't say anything.

"Well is there a specific reason why you said no? Is there a boy in the picture?" Grace asked snapping Kim back into reality. Normally, Grace would love to see guys jealous, but this she just wanted it over with. She just wanted them to get together already.

"Maybe, Okay Yes." Kim replied sheepishly. Jack was now intrigued by this mystery guy that Kim liked.

"Ooooh describe." Grace said picking up her pink notebook and her fluffy pink pen.

"Well he's super nice, super cute and we are friends, I think, and his name is-'' Kim said.

"Hey Grace and Kim." Jack said interrupting the girls convo.

"Hey Jack." Kim greeted him with a sugar sweet voice which was reserved only for him.

"So Jack what did you hear of that convo." Grace said.

"What? I didn't hear anything." Jack said trying to look as innocent as he could.

"Okay, well that explains you looking at Kim during the whole conversation." Grace laughed as Jack's ears turned red.

"Well it was hard not to hear Kim, I mean she had that bloody loud voice which I could hear from the other side of the cafeteria. By the way Kim, you should of seen Brody's face when you were talking about him wanting to get back together with you." Jack and Grace laughed while Kim's ears turned pink.

_Well since this jealousy act isn't working maybe I should try and drop him subtle hints._ Kim thought to herself coming up with her new plan.

"So Jack did you get one of the cupcakes from the cafeteria?" Kim asked, she knew they were gone, she got 3rd last once and that was 15 minutes ago.

"Nope, must have run out." Jack said still looking at his sloppy joe.

"Well I don't think I can eat a _whole _cupcake cause I'm not very hungry. Want to split it in half?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." Jack said using snapping the soft, delicate cupcake in half and shoving it in his mouth, while Kim ate her half delicately trying not to spill any crumbs.

"Kim you've got some crumbs left on your face." Jack said trying to contain his laughter.

"Shit." Kim said rushing out of the cafeteria her book bag swinging back and forth on her back.

"So Grace, who does Kim like?" Jack asked Grace, he knew she probably wouldn't tell him but hey it was worth a shot.

Grace looked left to right, "You really want to know?" She asked and he nodded. "Okay, come closer." Grace said and Jack leaned in. He thought she was going to whisper 2 simple names but he didn't. "YOU ARE OBLIVIOUS IF YOU DON'T KNOW BY NOW!" She yelled causing Jack to jump at least 2 feet into the air. Grace laughed and left the cafeteria along with her purple bag. Jack just kept seated at the table alone thinking. _I wonder who Kim does like._ Jack thought, shrugging his shoulders as Jerry, Milton and Eddie joined him at the table.

* * *

**So I hope that was good enough for all of you. I'm just going to warn you that these aren't going in some chronological order, it'll most definitely jump from one point of the story back to another. I'll try to update sooner than this update.**

**Until next time!**

**- Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I haven't gotten many reviews lately so can you please review me your thoughts please or else I might abandon the story. But here's Chapter 3!**

**Sorry it's so late.**

**Oh and shout outs to: Dee, I am Hylla daughter of Bellona, lovesicksap, ilovesports1999, Love Shipper and krc93 !**

* * *

Kim rushed out of the limousine as fast as she possibly could. She just wanted to act normal for once in her lifetime. She hated going out and always seeing herself on the front of every English newspaper or magazine. So she wanted to try to ditch the look and try something different in hope of not being recognised. So, instead of a tiara, Kim wore a purple snapback. Instead of the red and pink puffy dresses her mother instructed her to wear; she wore a denim vest/shirt and black leggings. Instead of the silver high heels; Kim wore vans, a type of shoes which Kim researched was very popular with normal teenagers; and, instead of the bun with loose curly bits, Kim wore her hair out and straight. In case you haven't realised, Kim was a princess; in fact, she was second in line to the throne. When she was younger, Princess Kim loved acting like a princess; strolling around and having the paparazzi following her, all the fans and admirers she had… but now at age 14 (nearly 15) Princess Kim just wanted to be normal for once, wanting to hang out with real friends, having a boyfriend she could choose herself instead of one going to be assessed by the royal family if he was good enough for Princess Kim.

Kim entered the shopping mall and held her breath for a few seconds staying still for 10 seconds. She smiled; no-one noticed her as Princess Kim yet (even though it's been 10 seconds). Kim decided that as long as she kept her head low and acted like a normal teenager. She walked like a normal teenager, had the manners of a normal teenager and instead of using her normal British voice which everyone knew, she had a go at an American accent (she thought that she had done a good job of it, if she could say so herself).

For two hours, Kim went around shopping at normal stores and getting normal things that a teenage girl liked to have (for the first time in her life, Kim got herself a cell phone, an iPhone 4 to be exact, she liked the iPhone 4 better than the 5). When it came time for lunch Kim entered a whole new experience. Normally, Kim would be served a 3 course buffet each meal but instead she went to a fast food restaurant called _McDonalds_ where she got chips and nuggets. When she first took a bite to the chip it took all of Princess Kim's will not to squeal in delight, this wondrous food was served with lots of salt and oil that if she pinched the chip, she could feel the oil oozing down her thumb and forefinger (she had never been served a meal with that much oil before).

After lunch Princess Kim decided to shop some more. The moment when she wasn't looking at where she was going she bumped into someone and they both went down with a loud thud.

"Sorry." Kim said in her American accent, getting up and helping the poor person she bumped into. The person didn't take the offer.

"It's all good." The person said in a deeper voice than a girl would have (also with an American accent) than lifting his head making Princess Kim gasp. This boy was beautiful. He had beautiful brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes. He had a little mole on his cheekbone and a warm smile. Now, no-one had ever bumped into Princess Kim, so Kim thought it was awesome that the first person she bumped into was this cutie.

"You sure you're ok?" Kim asked maintaining her accent. She had no idea what to say.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Wait you're American as well." The mystery cutie asked Kim.

"I guess you could say that." Kim replied, well, at least she wasn't lying.

"I'm, Jack, Jack Anderson." Jack said stretching out his hand. Now Kim was worried, what would she say?

"Kimberly Crawford, but you can call me Kim." Princess Kim said shaking Jack's hand.

_Stupid!_ She thought. _You should of told him a different name Kim!_

"So how long have you been here?" Kim asked Jack breaking the silence.

"Oh, ever since last week, I've moved here. So what about you Kim? Are you visiting of staying?" Jack asked.

"Oh I've lived here ever since I was 7," Not a lie, Kim and her parents lived in France till she was seven and then they moved back to England where it was more appropriate to live for the British Royal Family. "So why have you decided to live here?" Kim asked. She didn't want to conversation to end.

"Well I do karate, and my family decided that I should train here instead of America. Have you ever done Karate?" Jack asked licking his lips. That action nearly made Kim's knees give out.

"No but I have taken self-defence courses." Kim replied.

"Oh so are your parents the protective type." Jack asked Kim.

"You have no idea." Kim muttered under her breath. And apparently Jack heard as he chuckled after Kim made that comment. Kim checked the time and it was 3:30pm. _Crap! I was meant to be outside 15 minutes ago!_ Kim thought.

"Um I've gotta go. Sorry." Kim said starting to leave until Jack grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Wait! Will I get to see you tomorrow? Or ever again?" Jack asked pouting.

"Maybe, probably not." Kim replied desperately trying to get out of Jack's grasp (even though she didn't want to).

"Well then maybe I'll see you around Kim." Jack said pulling Kim closer then whispering in her ear. "Just in case you change your mind. I'm always around here every weekend and after school from 3-5pm. If you're here, you can find me near the food court." Giving Jack a quick peck on the cheek Kim turned away and walked in the direction of the exit. Before leaving Kim turned around and saw Jack blushing and blowing her a kiss. Kim could feel the blush rushing up her cheek as she caught his kiss, Kim turned around and walked out of the exit and sprinted quickly into the car making sure no-one could spot her. As the car drove away she thought about Jack. Sure for the first time it looked like he didn't have suspicion that she was a Princess but eventually he would probably catch on. And what would happen when he does find out? Would he treat her differently? Kim thought that Jack would probably think that the princess was a snobby Richie rich girl.

_Why does being a Princess have to be so annoying and hard?_ Kim thought feeling a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

**I hope that was good enough for all of you. Remember to review please!**

**Until next time!**

**- Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Thanks for the all the reviews. So this is Part 2 of the Princess Kim, there will probably be 4 parts (or 3).**

**Shout out too: lovesicksap, ilovesports1999, Insanity, krc93, The only diAngelo, LoveShipper and BingleBongle.**

**Keep on reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack waited for the past week at the place he said that he would be if Kim ever came back to the mall. School had started again during the week but for Jack school wasn't the worse thing, the worse thing was not seeing Kim. He didn't know what it was about her but he made her flutter. Was it her strawberry blonde hair, or the fact that he had never seen a girl so natural before. Mainly when he was around girls, they would throw themselves at him; but not Kim, she just seemed to be level headed and almost friendly. But Jack had a feeling that maybe Kim might come today. So he sat at the food court and waited; people asked him if he was ok, but he said he was fine and waited. At 4:15pm when Jack had given up hope he heard someone whisper in his ear.

"Hey stranger." A feminie American said who made Jack beamed.

"Hello to you too Kim." Jack said.

"You asked me to come back, and even though it took 2 days to convince Mum she said yes." Kim said beaming proudly. _Her mother must be really strict._ Jack thought. Jack noticed that Kim did not have a school uniform on. Then again Jack didn't remember even seeing someone looking like Kim at school, and most of the kids around the area go his school.

"How come you don't have your uniform on?" Jack asked Kim, causing Kim's happy expression to drop.

"I'm home-schooled." Kim replied gasping once she said it. _Ah, probably religious reasons or something._ Jack thought.

"Well never mind, let's do something fun." Jack said grabbing Kim's arm and leading her to a little arcade near the cinemas of the shopping centre.

"What is this?" Kim asked stepping inside.

"This, is the Family Fun Arcade!" Jack said leading her towards the games. For half an hour they, threw hoops, wacked hamsters and exchange tickets. At 5pm, Jack and Kim went back to the food court where they got a snack while they were eating, Kim's hat fell off and a little girl around 8 said something that Jack took particular interest on.

"Mummy! That girl looks like Princess Kimberly!" The little girl squealed excitedly. Jack looked straight to Kim and gasped. Now that the girl mentioned it, she did resemblance of Princess Kimberly; they had the same coloured hair and eyes, she was home-schooled, her parents were strict on Kim, Jack had never seen Kim around anywhere and didn't know where Kim lived. Obviously Kim hadn't noticed the girl's comment.

"Kim," Kim looked up at Jack, "Tell me the truth. Are you Princess Kimberly?" Jack asked his voice shaking. Kim gasped.

"How did you…"

"A little girl just said you looked like Princess Kimberly." Jack said quietly. Both Kim and Jack stayed silent for a minute.

"So why didn't you tell me you were Princess Kimberly?" Jack said his tone changing immaculately. Before, Jack's tone was kind, now it was frustration and annoyance.

"Because I wanted to feel like a normal teenage girl for once. I wanted friends, and a boyfriend that _I_ could choose, not one chosen for me. Is that too much to wish for?" Kim said to Jack.

"Well that changes everything, now we can't be friends." Jack hissed at Kim.

"Why?" Kim said tears starting to swell in her eyes but she blinked them away furiously.

"WELL YOU'RE A PRINCESS! YOU GET EVERYTHING YOU WANT, EVERYTHING IS HANDED TO YOU ON A SILVER PLATTER. I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH A SNOB!" Jack yelled at Kim gaining everyone's attention.

"SEE! THIS WAS WHAT I DIDN'T WANT TO HAPPEN. I DIDN'T WANT PEOPLE JUDGING ME BECAUSE I'M A PRINCESS. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT JACK, I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T JUDGEMENTAL BUT APPARENTLY I WAS WRONG. OH AND NOT EVERYTHING IS HANDED TO ME ON A SILVER PLATTER, OR ELSE I WOULD BE ABLE TO BE A NORMAL TEENAGE GIRL EVERY ONCE AND A WHILE!" Kim said leaving her seat and storming out of the mall. Jack picked up her blue snapback and instantly started to feel guilty. It was understandable that she wanted to be normal for once, knowing that she could have a friend who didn't like her for being a Princess but for her just being… her. And Jack had ruined that for her. Jack knew that if he was a Prince, he would've tried the same thing and he didn't blame Kim for doing what she did. But that still couldn't take away the fact the Kim had lied to him about something that huge, and that's something that Jack could never forgive Kimberly for.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for this! Don't worry there will be a part 3 to this. Keep on reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**- Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! So I just quickly want to say to anyone who is stuck in Hurricane Sandy, I hope that nothing major happens in a negative. Here's a Halloween special since tomorrow is Halloween!**

**Shout outs too: krc93, livingwithobsessions, LoveShipper, ilovesports1999 and the Guest reviewer.**

**Keep on reviewing all!**

* * *

"Come on Kim! I want to go trick or treating!" Grace whined like a 7 year old.

"Okay, first of all Grace, you're 15 not 7, secondly, you only want to go because Jerry and the crew are going trick or treating." Kim replied.

"Well maybe, but Jack and Eddie and Milton will be there! We can invite Julie and Kelsey to come with us." Grace said.

"No, I'm not going." Kim said,

"Look Kim, Donna could be out there being her slutty self and trying to steal Jack. You can't let your 8 year old fear contain you from trick or treating forever!" Grace said dropping the big one. After that comment Kim couldn't help but relive Halloween 7 years ago in her mind.

_Flashback:_

_8 year old Grace, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, Kelsey and Kim come by the scary old house._

"_Is anyone game enough to go to the house?" Milton asked, dressed as Einstein._

"_Nope." Kelsey and Grace said at the same time, Kelsey dressed as Chloe and Grace Jade from the bratz dolls._

"_Ditto." Eddie said dressed as Indiana Joe._

"_I'll go." Kim said._

"_Yep same!" Jerry replied jumping up and down excitedly. Kim takes a few steps forward and realises Jerry is following._

"_Jerry, are you coming?" Kim asked in her barbie doll costume._

"_No way man!" Jerry said dressed as a karate kid. Ironic right?_

"_Fine than chicken." Kim huffed making her way to the door. Kim wasn't frightened by all of these scary house myths. Kim was hardly ever afraid, unless it was making a fool of herself. Kim breathed in and out before knocking on the door._

"_Trick or Treat!" Kim said as the door opened, and she instantly regretted it._

"_GET OUT OF HERE UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET HURT! I WILL TEAR YOUR LIMBS ONE BY ONE AND FORCE YOU TO WATCH THE WHOLE THING YOU STUPID CHILD!" An elderly woman said releasing the dog from its leash, chasing Kim out of the house. Kim sprinted home and started crying. It was then that she vowed to never go trick or treating ever again._

_End of Flashback:_

"It's official, I'm not going." Kim said.

"Okay, that's it, I'm going to drag you there." Grace says getting one hand and dragging Kim with it. Somehow, during the 10 minute walk she managed to make Kim look like a beautiful zombie and called Kelsey and Julie to meet them at the park.

5 minutes went by and Kim and Grace waited for Kelsey and Julie, and Kim was getting harder to handle. Grace started to get worried that she would have to tie Kim to a tree when Julie and Kelsey graciously appear.

"Never fear Kelsey is here!" Kelsey says dressed as a cat woman and Julie as Paige from Pretty Little Liars.

"And you couldn't have arrived earlier?! I nearly had to tie Kim to that tree!" Grace said pointing to a massive tree trunk.

"Well, we're here now, so let's find the boys!" Kelsey says.

"Yippee." Kim says obviously being sarcastic.

"Well, I could text Milton to see where they are." Julie says smiling mischievously. Ever since she's joined the group she's become a whole different person. Julie gets out her phone and texts Milton in 10 seconds flat. It only takes a minute for Julie's phone to buzz. She smiles.

"Jerry, Milton, Eddie and of course their leader Jack will meet us here in 5." Julie says and Grace squeals. They wait for 5 minutes then they hear a rustle in the bush. Kelsey, Julie and Grace turn around but Kim stays still. She's not going to get scared.

"Boo!" Jack says covering Kim's eyes. If this was anyone else, they would be in tears of horror, but this was Kim Crawford, and she yawned.

"BORING!" Kim yells at the top of her lungs.

"Well sorry, I'm not known for being the most original." Jack says smirking and licking his lips.

_Stupid smirk! _Kim thinks.

"Hello, let's get some candy!" Jerry says.

"Nup, I'm not trick or treating ever again!" Kim says getting up and leaving. For 3 minutes she walks alone but then she hears her name.

"What are you doing Jack?" Kim complained even though her mind and heart were thinking the opposite.

"Well I'm not letting you walk alone on Halloween!" Jack says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. For 5 minutes they don't talk. But Jack is the one to break the silence.

"So why don't you Trick or Treat ever again?" Jack asks Before Kim can process she starts explaining the whole thing to Jack.

"And that's it." Kim finishes telling Jack.

"Oh, Kim I'm so sorry." Jack says stopping, Kim following his pursuit. She didn't even realise they were at her house.

"Thanks, Jack. This was nice of you." Kim says to Jack. Too embarrassed to look at him she looks down at her shoes.

"Hey, happy to be of service." Jack says putting a finger to her chin and lifting her head up so that they were looking right into each other's eyes. Jack licked his lips and Kim looked at them, they both leaned in, their lips almost touching when the door bangs open and they spring apart.

"So um, bye!" Jack says walking away from the house.

"Kimmy! There you are, let's watch a moive!" Kim's little sister says grabbing Kim's hand and leading her to the TV.

* * *

**So hopefully you liked this Halloween special! Keep on reviewing everyone and I'll try to update soon!**

**Until next time!**

**- NormalGirl123**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back with another chapter! Sorry about the last one, I just wanted to do a Halloween special. I would've updated earlier but I've been sick :( But here is another chapter.**

**Shout-outs to: LoveShipper, krc93, ilovesports1999**

**Keep on reviewing all!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kim paced up and down the school's courtyard. She was so conflicted, she went back to the time where Jack saved her from all those pervert guys, all the times that he got jealous when she showed fake interest in guys. She faintly remembers the time where she got jealous when Jack stared at Donna Tobin all the time, and when he wanted to invite Cathy Davis to that party, and when he took all those corny gifts from Lorrie, and who could forget the time that she was raging with jealousy when Jack abandoned her to go sit with Lindsay on their 'date'. Yeah Kim got jealous a lot; but she thought she wasn't meant to feel this way about a guy. Ever. When she was 8 – after her parents tragic divorce- she took a vow never to fall in love. For 6 years, it was working out great; but then she met Jack, and his cool moves and his ragged looks. Kim refused to give up her pact that she made, if she lasted 6-7 years, then she'll last longer.

Taking a deep breath, Kim opened the door and went to the music room where she was meant to be, but she wanted to take a breather and remind herself to hat legacy she made before she did something stupid, like kiss Jack.

"Crawford, you're late." Mr Brocker says as Kim staggers through the room.

"Sorry Mr Brocker, there were some family troubles at home." Kim said, saying the first excuse she could think. Hey, at least she said she wasn't late because she thought a meteor will fall out of the sky any minute now.

"As I was saying before Ms Crawford decided to graciously enter in our presence, the school board is looking for 2 students under the age of 16 to audition for Seaford's elite singing program. In this program, you will only have to do 2 hours of school per day and we will never have to cross paths ever again. It's a win-win situation." Mr Brocker says, Kim starts chewing off the rubber of her pencil out of sheer boredom.

"Since Ms Crawford is showing a lot of attention to this class, why doesn't she come out and sing a song?" Mr Brocker says and everyone starts to chant Kim's name except Kim. She doesn't want to sing. No, her singing career is between her and her shower.

Very reluctantly, Kim got up and made her way to the front of the classroom. Without a backing track playing, Kim closed her eyes and sang like she was in the shower again.

_When I was younger__  
__I saw my daddy cry__  
__And curse at the wind__  
__He broke his own heart__  
__And I watched__  
__As he tried to reassemble it__  
__And my momma swore that__  
__She would never let herself forget__  
__And that was the day that I promised__  
__I'd never sing of love__  
__If it does not exist__  
__But darlin'__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__Maybe I know, somewhere__  
__Deep in my soul__  
__That love never lasts__  
__And we've got to find other ways__  
__To make it alone__  
__Or keep a straight face__  
__And I've always lived like this__  
__Keeping a comfortable, distance__  
__And up until now__  
__I had sworn to myself that I'm content__  
__With loneliness__  
__Because none of it was ever worth the risk__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't__  
__Let go of what's in front of me here__  
__I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up__  
__Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream__  
__Ooh Ooh...__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
_

_You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception__  
__And I'm on my way to believing__  
__Oh, and I'm on my way to believing__  
_

She put the opened her eyes and everyone in the room (including Mr Brocker) had their mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth unless you want to swallow flies." Kim says bluntly staring deeply into Jack's eyes as she walked out of the room, trying her best to hint to Jack that that song she sang was for him, and only him.

* * *

**So I personally believe that this was a better chapter than the last one but that's just my opinion. If you thought that this chapter was alright please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top. Also, don't be hesitant to send me in your ideas for one shots as I'll be happy to do them and give you credit for it.**

**Until next time!**

**- Normal Girl123**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi All! I'm sorry I haven't updated in months. I will try to update more regularly. Hope everyone is doing well!**

**Shout outs too: Holyman221, zebraprintxoxo12, Barfyyyyy, Wordlesswind99, jackandkimforever, Nclover and all guests/anons. You all rock!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It (if I did Jack and Kim would be together by now)**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Kimmy!" A 7 year old Jack said as he sat down next to Kim. It didn't go unnoticed to Kim that he was wearing a red V neck, a pink plaid shirt unbuttoned and sported his usual denim skinny jeans and converse. Every day Kim and Jack met up outside of their classroom and then they would walk to their tree; a huge oak tree that always sprouted leaves._

_"Hey Jacky!" Kim replied happily. Kim wasn't afraid to admit that she had a crush on Jack. That's why she asked her Mommy to dress her really pretty today. Henceforth, her Mom dressed Kim in a rose pink dress that went to her knees and had spaghetti straps and pink sandals; to top it off, her mum twirled a little bit of her on each side of her head, pinning it up and letting the rest of her straight her flow freely._

_"Don't you know what day it is today?" Jack asked pouting. Of course Kim knew what day it was today, ever since last year she has had a calendar counting down to this day._

_"It Valentine's Day duh!" Kim replied grinning. Jack always felt his stomach get lighter when Kim smiled. It was even more adorable that Kim had recently lost her two front teeth so instead there was a huge gap where her two top front teeth use to be. Jack smiled that Kim knew it was Valentine's Day, he wore a pink shirt for peak's sake! They sat down at their oak tree and rested at the base of the tree watching the other kids run around. Kim loved staring at the beautiful flower bed next to the tree._

_"Who do you want your Valentine to be Kimmy?" Jack asked Kim._

_"Ricky Weaver." She said, they both looked to the blond boy strumming on a guitar, continuously playing an A chord. "What about you?" She asked Jack._

_"Donna Tobin. I like her hair." Jack replied. Unlike what Kim would have done if she was a teenager she looked around to the girl and nodded earnestly. She envied Donna and how her mother could manipulate Donna's hair into elegant knots. That day, Donna was wearing her hair in a loose fish tail plait._

_"I hope you get your Valentine from Donna." I say as the bell rang. Jack jumps up and offers his hand to me. He helps me up._

_"I hope you get yours too." Jack says as we start to walk to class._

_The bell rings to signal the end of the day and Kim sighed disappointed. She and Jack met up outside the classroom, collected their bags and walked slowly back to their oak tree as other kids rushed past them waiting to get home. Jack and Kim knew they would have to wait a while for their baby sitter Rudy to come. Rudy didn't want to be stuck in school pick up traffic, he was very impatient._

_"So no Valentine from Ricky?" Jack asked/stated to Kim as they sat down at the oak tree._

_"And no Valentine from Donna?" Kim asked/stated back. Both shook their heads and lay down on the base of the tree again. After a few minutes Jack perked up._

_"Well that doesn't mean we can't have our own Valentine's." Jack said standing up. Kim sat up quickly watching Jack as he pluck a red rose from the flower bed and kneeling on both knees in front of Kim._

_"Kimmy, will you be my Valentine?" Jack said in a ridiculous British accent._

_"Well if you insist, I guess I'll be your Valentine Jacky." Kim said accepting his rose. He crawled closer but Kim didn't notice._

_"3:33" Jack whispered looking down at his watch before looking back up at Kim kissing her._

_*End of Flashback*_

Every year on Valentine's Day at 3:33pm Kim and Jack would go back to their old tree and gave each other a kiss. Jack and Kim were really good friends, but it was their tradition, and it didn't have any effect on their friendship.

But this year was different.

Jack was dating Donna and Kim was dating Ricky. Sure they had had boyfriends/girlfriends before but never on Valentine's Day and Kim didn't know if she should go to the tree or not. She sighed and headed in the direction of the oak tree from elementary school. Tradition was tradition and she wasn't going to be the one backing out.

Once she had gotten to the oak tree, she sat down and pulled her book for English out and started reading. 3:25, she had plenty of time.

3:30 - Kim wasn't worried.

3:35 - maybe Jack was stuck in traffic or his watch was out of time?

3:40 - Jack could still come.

At 3:45 Kim figured that he wasn't coming and got up and started to leave.

"KIM!" A familiar voice shouted causing Kim to turn around and watch Jack run up to her.

"You're late." She joked, she really couldn't have cared less if he was 2 hours late. He remembered.

"Sorry Donna held me up." Jack joked.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kimmy." Jack said.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jacky." Kim replied watching Jack close the distance and press his lips to hers.

Although they were with different people this kiss meant nothing.

However, Kim always failed to mention that she kept the rose he gave her 8 years ago on her beside table.

Tradition was Tradition, and neither backed out.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to pitch in ideas.**

**Keep on reviewing, favouriting and following.**

**I am sorry if some of the spelling is wrong I am trying to write American not Australian grammar after I received some feedback about my grammar from another story.**

**Until Next Time!**

**- Brisbane Harrinator**

**xoxo**


End file.
